


Magnetic Bond (Peter Parker)

by Titanium_Heart



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanium_Heart/pseuds/Titanium_Heart
Summary: Sophie Hale's life has never been normal. Well, it was until her parents were brutally killed by Hydra and she was abducted to remain as their lab rat for what was supposed to be her rest of the life. Their experiment fuelled ber with powers too much for a 14 year old kid. But she finally met hope when the Avengers took down the facility and rescued her - a favour she returned by fighting against the army of Ultron, almost knocking out half of the metallic robots thanks to her ability. The Avengers would be more than willing to recruit her but they put that decision at a very later date due to her young age. So instead she was to be trained by the team until the day when she would be officially announced as a member of the Avengers. After one year of living with these heroes and being brought up by them, she was finally allowed to join in a mission. Little did she know that her very first mission of her life would be to go against the people she would call family. But the good part of it was she was going to meet a guy same as her age with powers and abilities of his own and sooner or later she was going to form a bond with him.





	1. Gloomy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the movie plots or the original version of Sophie Hale which is Lorna Dane aka Polaris. All rights to Marvel Cinematic Universe and to the writers of the comic books. I merely own my original characters and the plots and scenes that come from my own imagination. I'm a very big fan of Lorna Dane which highly inspired me to create Sophie. So in case you get confused because of her powers, she is NOT Lorna. Just like Freya is not Elsa. And I've already clarified all the things so keep any thought of calling me a copycat or such to yourself. Besides, this is going to be a very fluffy fanfiction and the chapters are going to be short so if you're not into that kind of thing, you're allowed to leave. I don't want any hates or insults in my story so if you don't like it, don't read it.

 

Sophie sat on the chair right next to Steve, her elbows resting on the table with her fingers constantly tapping on the glass material. This wasn't really the type of afternoon she was expecting to have when all of her favourite people were to come back from their mission. She wanted to spend a couple of good hours listening to them talk about their nerve-racking activities and adventures in Nigeria. Sitting down here on a quite room of the Avengers tower with a gloomy atmosphere around them and watching the Wakandan King complain against the actions of the Avengers on the news was the last thing she wanted to do.

Her hazel eyes and Steve's blue ones were pinned on the wide TV screen as T'Chaka, the king of Wakanda spoke with contempt. "....victory at the expense of the innocent is no victory at all."

The Wakandan King went on-

The lady's voice was cut off as Steve switched off the TV. Sophie took a moment to process what they had just been watching and exhaled deeply, "I think I can finally see why you don't let me go with you in your missions."

Steve looked over at her, a weak smile appearing on his face before she continued. "But I could still easily take them on you know? I have a way with bullets and guns, you know that."

Her innocent grin made his heart melt and he patted her cheeks affectionately, "You will have your time, kid."

A female news reader's voice droned on from Wanda's room. Steve frowned and looked over his shoulder to focus on the sound. Wanda was watching the same news where she was being accused of killing innocent people by creating an explosion with her hex in a building in Nigeria. 

"She hasn't been out of her room the whole day," Sophie informed Steve whose gaze swept over at her. "You should probably go talk to her."

With no other words spoken, Steve got on his feet and left the room as he had a heart to heart consolation to offer to his teammate.

_______

Sophie stepped out of her room to find all the members of the team heading to the same direction one by one. "Hey, Sophie," Natasha greeted her with a smile.

"Hi?" Sophie watched the redhead walk past her, ignoring her response. A puzzled expression formed in her face. Everyone seemed to be in a real hurry. She looked over the other side from her doorway and found Sam approaching next. Before he could ignore her as well, she stopped him in his track. "Hey, Sam!"

"What's up, kid?"

"What's going on? Where is everyone going?"

"Tony is here with the secretary of state. There is going to be a meeting."

"Why didn't anyone tell me anything?"

Sam smirked. "Well, probably because it's a meeting for the adults only. You're not allowed to be there."

"But you said I am a part of the team," Sophie frowned innocently. Sam settled a minute on her, slightly feeling bad for the young girl.

"Of course you are." Sam placed a hand on the her shoulder. "To us. But to the world, you're just an average fifteen year old kid and we cannot involve you in stuff like this until you are formally an Avenger. And trust me, you're not gonna like this meeting."

The raven haired girl simply sighed and looked at the ground sadly. Sam started on his track again, "See you later, metal girl."

Sophie rolled her eyes and shouted, "Stop calling me that!" Her voice echoed through the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the fanfiction which takes place during and after Civil War. But Homecoming spoilers may also include. 
> 
>  
> 
> Timeline: CACW, Post CACW and Infinity War.


	2. A Thin Edge Of The Wedge

The whole team were arguing over the Sokovian Accord - that is what the meeting was about. The Avengers were to be put under the supervision of the authority. Each of the member would have to sign an agreement approved by none other than the United Nation. Lucky for Sophie, she did not have to be a part of this yet. But she could feel it was a thin edge of the wedge for the rest of the crew as she painfully watched their decisions clashing with each other.

Steve and Sam believed it was unfair to take away their rights to decide for themselves while Tony, Natasha, Rhode and Vision were willing to agree that they needed to have some boundaries in order to ensure the safety of the citizens. And as for Wanda, she wasn't really in the state of being able to decide anything given the recent incident.

"We need to be put in check," Tony declared, standing before the rest of the team like a president delivering his speech with a whole audience watching him. "Whatever form that takes I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong in abiding by the rules," Sophie spoke for the very first time in this heated conversation. She was sitting on the arm of the sofa Tony was lying on just a few minutes back.

Tony pointed her finger at her, "Smart girl."

"Tony, someone dies, you watch," Steve avoided the remark. "You don't give up."

Tony's head turned to look at Steve, who was sitting on a chair diagonally across from Sophie. "Who said we're giving up?"

"We are by not taking responsibilities for our action," Steve explained. "This document just shifts the blame."

"Sorry, Steve. That's dangerously arrogant," Rhode joined in. "Come on, it's the united nation we're talking about. It's not the world's security council, it's not Hydra, it's not Shield-"

"No but these are run by people with agendas and agendas change," Steve cut him off.

The debate didn't seem to be ending anytime soon but it did at last with the statement of Natasha that slightly indicated she was siding with Tony, much to Sam's disappointment. "Alright, case is closed," Tony announced. "I win."

Sophie noticed a glimmer of something she couldn't place on Steve's face when he checked his phone. "I gotta go," he plopped the book he was reading on the table and simply left the room without uttering any other word.

___________

Sophie sympathised with Steve. The super soldier was already having a hard time with the accords and the team, But now, even though he didn't let it show, he was completely shattered to find out that the most important woman in his life was gone for good. The teenager wished she could go with him to attend the funeral of Peggy Carter in England but she rather decided to give some company to Wanda - her big sister figure along with Vision. So she decided to move to the compound the brunette was being confined in for the time being. But it was unknown to her that she wouldn't be staying there for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter seemed like nothing but a filler but actually it isn't. It was important to show how Sophie felt about the accord even though she didn't have to sign it. Plus, it also hints at which side she is going to be and I'm sure everyone must have pretty much got that by now;) And trust me, I know everyone is dying to see Peter but good things are worth the patience, right? He is going to be there soon, I promise:) Don't forget to put your thoughts in the comments.


	3. You're her!

"Shall we have a rematch?" Vision asked, setting up the pieces on the chessboard.

"No, thanks," Sophie leaned back on the sofa, her cute short ponytail bouncing with her movement, "I'm tired of losing against you. Wanda, you wanna give it a go?" She turned her face to her left to look at the brunette.

"I wouldn't dare," Wanda chuckled, shaking her head. A series of laughter filled the enormous room. However, their moment was interrupted by a the sound of the doorbell which made three of the heads perk up.

"Finally!" the teenager huffed. She had been waiting for the pizza for what seemed like hours to her and that was the very reason why she even agreed to play a dead end game with Vision in the first place just so the clock could tick faster. "My stomach's going nuts!"

"I'll go get that," Vision got up and went out of the girls' view as he headed for the door. A couple of moments later, the deliverer showed up before Sophie and Wanda, with Vision following him. Both the girls had their eyebrows knitted together while they got on their feet, the appearance of the man black suit and white shirt confusing them. Since when did Happy start delivering pizzas? Sophie thought, her face tilting to a side. But that would be silly to think, He was probably here for something else,

"I need Miss, Hale to come with me," Happy declared, "Boss's order."

"Where?" Wanda frowned.

"To Germany,* he replied in a casual tone.

"Say what?!" the black haired girl exclaimed, her olive green eyes almost popping out. "But why?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Go pack your bags, we don't have much time. There's somewhere else we need to go first."

Sophie dragged her gaze over to Wanda who shoved her hands into the pockets with a blank expression on her face. Then she placed her eyes on the red skinned man who nodded his head. "If Mr. Stark is calling you, it must be really important."

After blowing some air out of her cheeks, Sophie twisted on her heels to walk up to her room for packing,

_____________

"So where are we going?" Sophie questioned from the backseat. She wasn't given any time to get ready, So she simply donned a navy blue jacket over her tank top and braided her shoulder length hair to a side.

"Queens," Happy replied from the driving seat. "To pick up our temporary recruit."

"Recruit?" she frowned, avoiding the displeasure in Happy's voice. Her attention was drawn by her phone as it beeped. She looked down on her lap to view the text pop up on the screen,

So? Are you excited for your first mission?

Sophie wasn't sure if this is what the text really said, She took a closer look at the screen, Mission? For real? Was he being serious? Her thumb swiped the screen and began to tap,

Mission? You guys are finally letting me join you in a fight?

Yup.

Cool! So what do I get to do?

That's actually kind of complicated. I'll explain everything when we meet. Meanwhile, have a good time with the new guy,

New guy? Oh yeah what's up with the recruitment anyway?

You're about to find out;)

A force pushed her body forward as the car braked and Happy glanced over his seat, "Stay here."

Sophie leaned back, tapping her feet as she waited for Happy to come back with whoever this new person was. A few minutes later, she spotted Happy approaching the front of the car. Her face then shifted to her left side as she heard the door open and saw a male figure in jacket getting inside the car to sit next to her. Tony recruited another teenager like her?

When the guy slipped into the seat and turned to look at her, that's when she was able to get a proper look of his face, His brown eyes grew wide as soon as they were fixated on her as if they were going to bug out like they do in cartoons which made her hazel ones grow bigger, too as she waited for him to speak.

"Wait, you-you are, you're her!" he began to stumble in his words. "You're that girl who fought those robots out there, right?"

"Well, yeah, How do you know?" Sophie chuckled, quite taken aback by the reaction of the boy who looked no older than her.

"You kidding me? You were in the TV! Everyone knows you! I'm in love with yo-" the brunette haired teenager badly needed to catch a breath, "I-I mean with what you can do, I'm in love with what you can do. I'm Peter Parker."

"Sophie Hale," she took the hand Peter offered and shook it with a friendly smile playing on her chapped lips,

"Yeah, I know."

"It's nice to meet you, Peter," her voice crackled with laughter.

"Yeah you, too," Peter grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what I promised! They finally met! Gosh, I got butterflies in my stomach while writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, There's more fun coming your way;) I get goosebumps just by thinking about the ideas that are gathering in my brain, It's just getting started so stay tuned:) And like always, don't forget to put down your lovely thoughts. See you in the next chapter.


	4. A Trip To Remember

Peter's POV

"New York, Queens. It's a rough borough but hey it's home," I was capturing the moving view outside of the car in order to keep a video diary so I could preserve all of the wonderful memories of the greatest experience of my life. Not that I wouldn't remember them otherwise. It was impossible for me to forget a day like this.

"Who are you talking to?" Happy inquired from the driving seat.

My phone was now recording him, "No one. Just making a little video of the trip."

"But you can't show it to anyone."

"Yeah, I know."

"So why are you narrating in that voice?"

I didn't really have an answer to that, "Uhhh, because it's fun," I shrugged.

He muttered something under his breath while putting on a sunglass over his eyes.

"So why do they call you happy?" I asked.

As a response, he pressed a button and a black divider slid up, blocking his view from me. There was something about Happy that kept telling me that he wasn't very fond of me. I mean his every single action would metaphorically scream at me saying 'I hate you'. I sighed before placing my eyes on Sophie who was right next to me peacefully taking a nap,

Her long bangs fell down, obscuring her forehead. All of her dark hair pulled out of the braid. She had these beautiful thick eyelashes which were more distinctive now that her eyes were closed. And I couldn't help but realise that she was lot prettier in person. Okay, before you get the wrong idea, I would like to clarify that I did have feelings for Liz. But it was a whole different thing to get to see the girl I once looked up to so close to me. And besides, I did have a minor crush on her. But hey it was a whole year ago.

What happened next was instinctive. I moved my phone over to her to tape this mesmerising sight - which was not a very good idea.

"You know I can't really catch some Z's if you keep recording me like that," Sophie smirked while her eyes still remained closed.

She has been awake this whole time!

I lowered my phone nervously, "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, relax. I'm not really feeling that sleepy, " she opened her eyes and sat back up, adjusting herself in the seat. "So I was wondering. What exactly can you do? I mean since you're being recruited, I'm sure you have some special ability."

I could tell by her magical green and brown eyes that she was really curious. This made me slightly nervous. It was pretty complicated to explain my powers. So I thought of putting this in the simplest way I knew.

"Well, I went through an incident six months ago which gave me these spider-like abilities-"

I didn't really have to explain much as she cut me off immediately, And I could tell my words had completely caught her off guard,

"Wait, You're Spider-man!" she slightly jumped on her seat.

"Well, yeah," I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh my gosh!" I was really taken aback by how her face lit up. "Tony definitely called you in for a reason, didn't he? I can't believe I'm sitting next to Spiderman! That too unmasked! "

"So you're really not disappointed to find out that it's someone like me?" I asked her smiling.

"No way! Why would I be?" Sophie beamed. The excitement still lingering in her voice. "I don't know why I always had a feeling that you'd be someone around my age. Even when people that it would be an adult."

I couldn't take my eyes off her for a moment before I looked down at my lap and chuckled. I'd be lying if I said her reaction didn't surprise me. In fact, I was really touched. "Anyway, I'd like to know more about your powers? I mean. What else can you do?" I asked her.

"Well, basically, I control all things metal," she started and I nodded. "But there are other things that I can do which I have yet to master."

"Things like?"

"Like creating magnetic forcefields and unleashing magnetic energy pulses. They say my powers let me connect to earth's magnetic field."

"That's cool!" I exclaimed.

"Not really," she shook her head smiling, "I'm still not ready for doing something so powerful. If I do, I'm afraid I'll end up passing out or something even worse may happen. I can may even explode myself."

"Okay, that's not cool," I said, widening my eyes.

"Hey, by the way," Sophie drew my attention to the change in topic. "Do you know what exactly we're to do or who we're going up against?"

"Oh not really," I replied, "All I've been told is that we're fighting against Captain America."

"Right," Sophie nodded rather casually but then she suddenly freaked out. "SAY WHAT?!

Her reaction made me jump a little. "Uhh, yeah. That's all I know."

"But why?! I thought I was signing up in the team not against it!"

"I'm not so sure either. But Mr. Stark said he is planning on going against the law so we need to stop him."

A look of realisation spread over her face, "The accords."

I didn't know what she was talking about but I was pretty sure she wasn't really happy about the fact that we're going against Steve Rogers. Perhaps, she was really close to all of them. But despite all of this, I was really looking forward to what was about to come. I had my own reasons to get excited. And I don't know why, but I was having a very good feeling about what my fate had in store for me. From this point, everything about my life was going to change for good.


	5. Friendly Face Behind The Mask

"Come'on, I'm not carrying your bags," Happy said to the teenagers as they all got off the car and began approaching the enormous plane that was waiting for the them. "Let's go."

"Hey, should I go to the bathroom before?" Peter asked while climbing up the stairs, Sophie following him.

"There's a bathroom on it," Happy replied.

"Whoa! No pilot? That's awesome!" Peter exclaimed before sitting across from Happy with his phone still filming everything.

"Is that where you're gonna sit?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah," Peter replied.

"Is this your first time on a private plane?"

"It's my first time on any plane."

Happy stood up and walked past a few seats to find a place away from the boy for a nap.

"Shou-Should it be making the noise?" Peter asked him, referring to the whirring noise the plane began to make while taking off, only to find no response from the man who immediately drifted off to sleep.

Sophie, who sat in the other group of rows tilted her head as she watched Peter recording himself bringing his forefinger to his lips. He shifted his gaze to Sophie and repeated the same gesture as if to say 'Hush'.

Sophie knew what he was planning on doing. "Hey, this is not a good idea."

Not listening to her whispered warning, Peter got on his feet and slowly crept up to Happy. Holding in a laughter, he brought his phone closer to the sleeping face until it almost touched Happy's nose.

A few seconds later, Peter leaped away from him and burst out giggling. Lucky for him, Happy didn't wake to this. A smirk appeared at a corner of Sophie's mouth as she watched Peter drop himself on the seat next to her. His shoulder brushed against hers with the movement.

"That was so funny," Peter said to her, still struggling to stop the chuckles,

"It wouldn't be if you were caught," Sophie furiously shook her head, grinning.

"But I wasn't."

When the laughter faded and silence almost started to take over, Peter jerked his head back up at Sophie. "Hey, Sophie?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you could like, I don't know like demonstrate your power? I mean it would be awesome to get to see it in person."

"Oh, sure. No big deal," A green energy surrounded her fingers as she gracefully moved her hand, The phone swiftly flew off Peter's hand and she grabbed it. "Now it's my turn for filming".

"That's-" Peter started only to be cut off.

"So Mr.Parker," Sophie leaned back to get his full face in the frame. "Tell me about yourself."

"Okay? What do you wanna know about me?"

"Well, you know all about my abilities. So I'd like to know about yours. And how you got them."

"It's complicated."

"We got time."

Peter signed, "Six months ago, I got bitten by a radioactive spider."

Sophie lowered the phone, getting his face out of the frame. "Say what?"

"Yeah," Peter took the phone back from her hands. "It felt weird the whole day. And then all those changes started occurring in my bodies. I got stronger - way stronger. And I found that I can cling to any object. And I don't need my glasses anymore."

"So what about your webbing? How do you do that?" Sophie asked with her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh that," Peter pulled the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his web-shooter around his wrist.  
"I made these web-shooters that need to be filled with web fluids which come out as webs."

"Whoa! You made these yourselves? You're a genius!" Sophie was amazed.

"I'm just too geeky," Peter's shoulders rose in a shrug.

"Isn't that a cool thing?"

Peter frowned and smiled at her reaction, shaking his head with amazement. "You know I've never really met someone like you before. It's really nice to meet you in person."

A moment of sharing an eye contact passed by before Sophie responded.

"It's also nice to know the friendly face behind that creepy red mask."

And with that, Peter found he had smiled a lot today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of writer's blocks these days cause I really wasn't sure which scene to continue the story with. And then the idea came to my mind. I don't know how you guys are gonna find this chapter but I really enjoyed writing this as I visualised the things happening. And we also got a glimpse of Sophie using her powers. Anyway friends, like always leave your beautiful thoughts in the comments:)


	6. New Suit

Sophie drew back all of her hair from her forehead with a headband and slightly pushed it forward to create some volume. She then grabbed her black jacket from the wardrobe and left the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. As she jogged her way up the hall, she stopped in her tracks to find a stressed out Happy pacing back and forth outside Peter's room.

"Hey, Hogan. I'm ready," Sophie said, taking a few more steps to approach the man.

Happy let out a sigh, "Good. At least one of us is sensible."

The raven haired girl frowned, not quite understanding what he was talking about. "Where's Peter?"

"Go see for yourself," Happy gestured at the open door to Peter's room. Sophie could tell Happy was having a hard time dealing with the kid. Peter's loud and excited voice came through the room and Sophie went straight inside.

She made her way to the other room which was led by the bedroom wbere she found the pumped brunette filming himself with a look of pure desperation. When she saw his new suit upgraded by Tony Stark lying before him, the young girl immediately grasped the reason behind Peter's high enthusiasm.

Sophie smiled and shook her head before she moved right behind him and grabbed his shoulders, "Sweetie, we have to go."

"Okay," Peter said and stopped his recording.

__________

Taking short steps, Peter came out of the room. He looked down at his hands and at the new black Spider symbol on his chest. The white lances with black outlines on his mask where constantly widening and narrowing as he checked himself out in the new suit.

"Looking great!" Sophie said as she looked in awe at the new version of Spiderman standing before her. " Spiderman In A New Suit - I can already picture the title of the video that's soon gonna be on Youtube."

Peter pulled off his mask, turning his curly hair into a messy haystack. His face was lit up and the coffee brown eyes screamed nothing but pure joy. "Mr.Stark is amazing! I've never seen anything so cool and classy and-"

He suddenly stopped like a fast racing car that just braked when he noticed Sophie's features who still had a grin on her face. She tilted her head, "Having trouble finding words?"

"Why aren't you wearing your suit?" Peter asked the girl. She was wearing black cropped leggings, a green top that was sticking out of the black jacket and a pair of green and black sneakers.

 

"Oh, I don't have any suit," she said with an innocent smile - the classic Sophie Hale attitude.

"What?"

"I mean not yet. I'll get mine once I'm officially an Avenger."

"And you're cool with that?!" Peter exclaimed. "You're a legend, you know that?"

She shook her head, chuckling at his remark. Then a third voice soon interrupted their conversation. "If you both are done with your lovey duvey stuff, can we now leave?" Happy who was rather grumpy said.

A couple of 'Oh yeah' and 'Right' came from the two teenagers as they began to exit the room.

___________

A rather unfriendly atmosphere overlapped the airport. A helpless Steve Rogers was surrounded by his teammates like a criminal swooped on by a group of cops. His hands were trapped by the webs of Spiderman who already landed on a bended knee, holding the mighty shield of Captain America which he had swiftly stolen from the soldier.

"You're gonna turn Barnes over and you're gonna come with us!" Tony demanded to a stoic Steve, "Now! Because it's us or a squaded J-sock guys with no compunction of being impolite."

Steve, who was not even looking at Tony seemed to pay no heed to any of his words. This drove the billionaire much more mad than he already was, "Come'on, man."

Sophie, who stood close to the truck Peter perched on jerked her head as her senses started to kick in. She sensed metal but it wasn't the shield or the armours of Ironman and War Machine. It was something else. It felt like a person. Sophie was so lost in it that she didn't notice when an arrow came out of nowhere and split the webs into half to free Steve - much to everyone's surprise

Tony and Rhode immediately turned their heads to the direction from where the arrow came while Sophie was still focused on what she was sensing, "There's someone else."

Tony's eyes now shifted to Sophie, "What?"

"Alright, Lang," Steve spoke to himself - or so it seemed like.

"Hey, guys, Something-" Peter added, looking down at the shield but was quickly cut off by an enlarging figure that abruptly emerged from the vibranium object. It kicked Spiderman on his face and grabbed the shield, taking it to it's rightful owner.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America," the man in the metal suit handed the object to Steve,

"Great," Tony grumbled.

Sophie narrowed her eyes, "It is not nice to scare people!" she pushed her hands forward, the same green energy emitting from her skin and sent Lang flying backwards.

Scott Lang groaned as he landed on the ground with a thud, "I didn't know the young metal goddess would be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but give away the fact that I have something really interesting in the next chapter that I really can't wait for you all to see! It's not like they are suddenly gonna kiss or make out or something. But I can tell you it will be really fun to read. And I'm pretty sure none of you ever saw that coming. This idea just came to my head a few days ago and I wanted to scream.


	7. A New Bond Forming

Peter's POV

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked, looking at an unconscious Sophie lying on her bed. I couldn't help but feel concerned for her. She had pushed herself too hard today. The fight at the airport was nerve racking! That giant man was about to throw a huge truck at the new guy with cool black panther-like suit and that's just when it happened. She released an enormous forcefield and was starting to expand it to prevent the truck from falling. And it looked quite incredible but she was overusing her powers as she hasn't mastered all of them yet which made her black out.

"She just passed out. But worse could have happened," Happy, who was sitting close to her on the bed answered. He then glanced up at me to shoot me a stare.

I frowned at him, "What?"

"What are you still doing in your suit? Go change yourself, take a shower," Happy demanded in his usual attitude towards me.

"But-" I motioned at Sophie with my hand.

"She doesn't need you, I'm here with her. You're probably gonna freak her out with your rambling once she wakes up."

"Fine," I huffed and turned on my heels to exit the room.

______________

After a warm shower that washed away all of my exhaustion from the fight, I slipped into a grey T-shirt and pyjama pants. I really wanted to go check on the girl on the other side of the wall but Happy would surely turn on his grumpy mode again if I did. Besides, nothing that terrible really happened to her. Sooner or later she would regain her consciousness. Maybe she already did.

I got my phone ready for some filming. Today has been the greatest day of my life and I could live forever by watching and listening to myself talk about it without missing a single detail. I put it on the front camera and began pouring a!l of my excitement into the device.

"BEST DAY EVER! THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY! IT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER! I MET THE AVENGERS IN PERSON! AND EVEN FOUGHT WITH THEM I FOUGHT WITH THEM! I EVEN GOT TO MEET THE GIRL I HAD A MINOR CRUSH ON A YEAR AGO!"

I lowered my voice at this point so that no one could hear me and whisper-yelled, "She is awsome! Also way prettier in person! It was amazing! IT WAS THE MOST AMAZING THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED! MR.STARK WAS LIKE 'HEY, UNDEROOS!' AND I JUST SORT OF FLIPPED IN AND I STOLE CAP'S SHIELD AND WAS LIKE 'HEY, WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY?' 

My narration came to a halt when I heard someone knocking at my door. "Hey, just a second!" I put down my phone and flipped my way over to the door but it was already opened by Happy in his white bathrobe.

"Hey," I greeted.

"They have thin walls here," was his response.

I was so thrilled while filming that I didn't even realise how loud I was, "Sorry."

"By the way, Karen is awake. You can go talk to her if you want to," Happy informed.

He got me confused. Why on earth would I go talk to a woman I don't even know? "Uhh, who?"

He rolled his eyes, "Karen, Sophie, Hale, is awake."

It is then when I realised that he was actually talking about Sophie. I felt a relief to know that she was finally awake. Happy shook his head, "I can't believe you've been swooning over this girl and don't even know her first name."

"Hey, that's exaggeration," I protested. "I wasn't sw-"

I was cut off by Happy brushing off my incomplete statement, "Whatever, I don't care," with that being said, he left.

________________

I walked up to the room right next to mine and knocked twice at the door. The metal doorknob twisted and the door opened itself to reveal Sophie perched on her bed. She glanced up from her phone and shot a grin towards me, "Oh hey, Peter. Come on in."

I smiled and entered the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," she slipped her hand into her hair on the back of her head. "Just a little headache. Tony is pretty mad."

"Well, he should be!" my eyes grew wider. "What the hell were you thinking? You're still working on your powers, you said that yourself."

"I know. It just happened out of instinct. I couldn't help it."

I shrugged and smiled, "I guess that's something we have in common."

"Yeah, I guess we do," she imitated my expression. Then something caught my eyes and I frowned.

"Wait, you got something in your hair," I pointed at the greenish thing I spotted at the tip of her jet black hair.

Her smile fell and she ran her hand through every part of her strands, "Where?"

I reached out my hand and brought out a small section of her hair from the depth which had turned green at the tip, "Actually, it is your hair."

"What?" she took the section from my fingers and looked down to examine the ends. "What the hell? I never highlight my hair. How did it-"

I cut her off as something struck me, "Oh I get it. It must have been a result of your power consumption. I mean it happens in movies and comics."

"Eww," she let go of the strands and settled her eyes back on me. "Well, it's just the tip, I can cut it."

"Oh, you don't have to," I shook my head, "It actually looks pretty cool."

"It does?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Sophie shrugged, offering me a quick smile.

Then an awkward calmness was starting to drape the room as none of us could find a topic to talk about. So I thought I could be the first to break the silence. "Sooo, do you go to school?"

Silly. I know. But I had to start up a conversation because it was getting creepy. However, the answer I received almost blew my mind.

"Uhh, yeah but," she chuckled awkwardly. "I already graduated this year."

My heart popped out of my chest and my eyes almost bugged out, "WHAT?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, you're fifteen, right?"

"Hmm."

"That's insane!" I gaped. "Who's the genius now?"

A smile almost formed in her lips but it disappeared again, This time, it was her eyes that caught something. "Damn," she whispered.

"What?" I asked,

She pointed near her hazel eyes, "Your bruise is starting to show."

"Oh is it?" my hand reached the spot where Cap had hit me earlier. It had been paining to begin with.

A sad smile made it's way to her lips, "Steve hit you pretty bad, huh?"

"Well, yeah. But it's okay. It doesn't really hurt much," I lied. Of course, it hurt. But there's no way I would admit that. It would make me look so moist!

"Just a sec," she held up her forefinger before getting off the bed to walk up to her closet. Taking out a spray from one of the drawers, she was now coming back to me smiling, "Always need to keep one of these when you're being trained by someone like Natasha."

"Whoa! You're training for combat, too?" I watched her as she stood before me. I had to glance up as she was towering me. But that's only because I was the one sitting.

"Just recently started to," she shook the can and popped out the cap. "Close your eyes."

I did as she said. Her hand gripped my hair to keep them out of the way as she sprayed the medicine all over my bruise. At this point, her hand left my hair and was now placed on one of my shoulders while she blew some air over the sprayed area to cool it down.

She was constantly brushing my hair off my forehead while continuing to blow. The other hand was still resting on my shoulder. I was starting to get goosebumps. For two reasons. One, for the cooling sensation and two, she was way too close to me. As if she only needed to lean forward a couple of more inches to close the gap.

A few minutes had passed by when she stopped and looked at me with a warm smile, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, way better. Thanks, Sophie," I replied. But I don't know why a part of me wanted the moment to last longer,

"Well, keep it with you," she handed me the can. "You'll be needing it a lot in future."

___________

I slipped into my bed and placed the spray Sophie gave me on the table, smiling like an idiot. I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened tonight. She was so nice and caring. And it touched me deeply for no reason. However. I was definitely keeping the medicine with me as a memory since I was going home tomorrow. I turned off the lamp and drew the blanket over myself, Being all comfy and cozy, I immediately doze off,

I didn't know how long it had been but a rattling sound began tiptoeing in my ears. I tried to ignore it and focus on my sleep. But the noise became continuous, making me open my eyes. I could tell it was coming from Sophie's room. My eyebrows furrowed and I squinted at the screen of my cellphone. It was 3:30 AM. What could she possibly have been doing at this time?

The rattling grew louder and I started to have bad feeling about this. So I decided to go check on her. As I made my way over to the door and almost reached the doorknob, the noise stopped. I began to wonder. Maybe I was worrying for no reason, I changed my mind and made my way back to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, did you find the interesting thing I was talking about? Her first name is Karen! Which means Peter names his AI after her! If that doesn't sound cute, I don't know what does. Now this is probably the longest chapter of this story so far. But don't get used to it. I'm really bad at writing long chapters and pretty much surprised to see how it turned out to be this long. And I guess its's a bit to fluffy as well. But i already said that before when I first started this story. Well, I want all of you to comment down your favourite chapter so far and why it is your favourite. This will help me stay motivated:)


End file.
